Zekdil40
by Sunshinemoonpops
Summary: Bodil and Zek like each other but don't know how to show it Team crafted is trying to Stop the Troll war in between the two and probably get the two together.will it succeed or backfire in all their face? may or may not include smut later on. hi my lovley lolipops I'm not dead and BTW This be my OTP if you don't like this sort of thing don't read it, if you want another ship Review
1. Chapter 1

Zekdil40

Bodil's POV

I giggled my famous laugh out loud. Id been trolling Zek a lot lately but he always tried to get me back. In all honesty though, I like him, but I don't know how to tell him. I'm not even sure he's gay. I just hope the guys haven't caught on!

Zek's POV

I sighed at the sight of another Troll, Bodil got me good. I rolled back what he did, glad that I saved everything before he started the Troll War. I smiled as I got the perfect Troll ready for him. Let's see him top this one now!

Mitch's POV

We just figured something out Bodil likes someone but he's not telling us who it is, Directly. Ugh. Jerome and I think we know though, Bodil and Zek have been at troll war for a month now they won't even stop talking about each other. We were holding a meeting to 'discuss' this issue, and to possibly put these two together.

**Timeskip to meeting**

"So, what do you guys think?" Jerome and I had just finished explaining our 'theory' to everyone.

"I don't think anyone can tell you your wrong!" Sky cheerily added in.

"yeah we all agree it's not to hard to see, they even praise each other after a good troll before THEN planing to troll back." Ty added this fact in.

"Okay so we need a plan to get them together!" Husky jumped in.

"we were going to do that either wa – never mind, we will need quite a few pistons for our plan to work..."

Bodil's POV

The guys are planing something they are probably going to try to Troll both Zek and me, we have probably been getting annoying. I'm going to tell Zek they are up to something we could probably Troll their troll. I walked up to Zek's house and knocked. He answered quickly.

"Bodil what are you doing here?" Zek asked.

"um... Well the Guys, I think are planing to troll us to stop our little War." I explained quickly. I saw something flash in his eyes, Worry.

"...And you wanted to see if we could hold a truce to Troll the Troll." Zek said smoothly.

"Sure." my heart fluttered at the thought of working together.

Zek's POV

My heart fluttered I swore my cheeks were turning red. He was amazing and not much older than me any-NO, STOP ZEK he doesn't like you that way... Does he? Ugh. Bodil flashed a smile at me and my heart melted, I motioned for him to come inside so we could talk. He walked over to a couch and sat down I sat across from him. We started to plan...

CIFFIES FOR DAYS #SorrynotSorry hehehehehehehhe this right here be my Enchanted Golden Apple. I needed something else to do as my Trambapoline ain't helpin with ze My little blocks. My little blocks will be hatius! (don't worry I just have a really bad Case of The Writers Block) so I'm going to do this instead. Sorry for being a poop it's just now that schools back I don't have the time or heart to write during the week so have this My wonderful lollipops!

Im gonna do a questionair thingymagij.

Q: What other ships should I include in this Story? (it will be centred around Zekdil40)

Read, Review, BE AMAZBALLZ


	2. It's a trap!

Chapter 2

Zek's POV

We were both sitting on a hill above the guys, so that we could see everything. I'm actually really surprised that I haven't started stuttering. We were trying to figure out what they were trying to build, it looked... Confusing.

"What the hell is it?" Bodil sat next to me with binoculars, looking at what they could possibly be doing.

"well, Jason seems to be in charge... that's all I can make out." he continued.

I sighed.

"Ugh, this is going to bore me to death!" I whined, I'm pretty impatient.

Bodil giggled... HE GIGGLED. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up and look in the other direction.

Sadly what we didn't see was that they were spying on us back.

Sky's POV

In our plan we needed to distract them so we started building this... thing. We new they would come and look. They seemed to be asking each other questions, then Bodil giggles, Zek looks in the other direction with a blush... ooooooh. We also built the real trap on that hill, when we leave we expect them to have a look around. There is a pressure plate door rigging so when they walk inside it will activate but when they leave it will deactivate, and throw blindness and sleeping potions at them so they can't see. I'm not telling you the rest as that would be Spoilers.

"Ok guys let's hurry up!" Jason was acting like the leader because, he asked.

"Last block... Done!" I Shouted.

"Okay lets go inside, let the trolls figure out what we did." Husky whispered.

We went inside seeing the two walk down the hill too look at our monstrosity.

Bodil's POV

Zek and I went down towards the building the team were creating. We walked through the doors and stepped on pressure plates. The previously pitch black room was lit up. We walked further into the room carefully there was nothing in here, just a big room. We walked out stepping on the pressure plates as we walk out. The lights turned off and the doors opened. As we were stepping out the doors I got hit in the back. I heard glass shattering as I fell to the floor, my energy left me.

We fainted.

* * *

HIEY! My Trambapoline seems to really like this story, I'm just sitting there going. OH MY GLOB! I might be able to update this story faster than My little blocks as well... oh well. I kinda feel sad that this ship is so rare. honestly there are four people that I know of that have written something for this ship and I'm one of them! they are pretty good go look at them on Deviantart. now serious time. I might be a think tank of information but i don't know what you lot that read my stories like, and no I'm not going to change it so that this story focuses on Skylox or Merome (know matter how good those ships are). but I can add them in. like minor ships in the stories / not one-shots. BAI MY LOLLIPOPS! :)


	3. Sweet Kisses

Zekdil40pt3

Bodil's POV

_**Where am I? **_

"Ugh" I opened my eyes there was something curled up against me.

I sneaked a look down to see a black mop of hair... _**Wait? Isn't that Zek?**_ I felt heat creep up into my cheeks.

"hmph" Zek mumbled in his sleep and curled a little more into me.

I then realised that we didn't have more on than our boxers. My cheeks lit up a brighter red. I felt Zek stirring beneath me. So I tried to act like I was asleep.

"Huh? Bodil?" I heard Zek whisper. I pretended that he woke me up.

"What?" I still sounded out of it. I turned but didn't move back.

My blush returned full blow, I could see Everything. Zek seemed to follow my example turning a very bright Tomato colour.

"Um" we said it simultaneously. I decided it was the perfect time to admit it.

"Zek?"

"Um yes?"

"I-i Love you"

Zek's POV

My eye's widened, as he leaned forward, connecting our lips. I snapped out of my stupor and started to kiss back. I felt his arms reach around my waist as I put mine around his neck, Deepening the Kiss. It was a soft gentle kiss. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance, in which I complied by letting him in. our tounges battled for dominance, he won. But we are humans so we need air. As we separated to breath I leaned my head on his.

"I-i love you too." we both smiled through our panting.

He sat up and walked to the other side of the room I got up and followed him. Our clothes were sitting there and I then realised we weren't wearing anything other than boxers. Bodil giggled as he saw the blush on my face.

"Come on get dressed." he said to me as he handed me my clothes.

To be continued...

_Mwahahahahahahahahaha, I feel so evil. #sorry_notsorry for not updating in 2 weeks. I got sick and went to wet'n'wild Sydney AND had a sleepover to go to. I'm also writing this at 5:30 in the morning cus I won't write something like this ^ any other time I was blushing so hard. Oh look at the time IT'S 6:59 THATS HOW LONG THIS TOOK! Ugh i've gotta go to school in 2 hours at the most (School starts 9:00) slouch through the day and have a weekend HARAY! :P now I am really tired. "DAD! CAN YOU MAKE ME A COFFEE PLZ!" "no" dang it D: _hehe_ well next chapter is a Smut! (cries in the corner "I Don Wanna Write It") Nah I don't really mind._ I just gotta write this in the very early mornings or the days when my mum doesn't go to work_. *le sigh* good bye!

~Sun and Moon my sub personalities because I can do dat!


	4. The Smut (UGH)

Zekdil40 pt 4

**SMUT WARNING!** Why did I write this?

* * *

Zek's POV.

We both had looked around the darkly lit room for 3 or so minutes to find that, It was the building the guys had built. But the pressure plates to the doors were missing.

"Ah? Bodil?" I said shakily.

As he turned his head a dispenser we hadn't seen when we were looking, threw some dark red splash potions that hit everything, including us.

"Argh!" the substance dried as soon as it touched me, I started feeling different, Horny?

I looked over at Bodil and he seemed to have the same 'problem' as me. With lust in our eyes we met at the middle of the room, were the bed was so conveniently placed. We crashed together, not being able to fight our lust, and started furiously making out. Somewhere in our fight for dominance, Bodil somehow got on-top of me, we were already in our Boxers as well.

Bodil slowly made his way around my jawline to my neck with kisses and bites, flicking and squeezing my nipples with one hand, massaging me through my boxers with the other. Underneath him, I was a moaning wreak. As he was kissing my neck, I felt a jolt of electricity and let out a louder moan. I could feel him grin into my neck as he began to bite and nip at that spot.

I started to get restless under him and he could tell as I bucked up into him. He smirked as he started slowly kissing down my chest.

"B-bodil y-you t-tease." I managed to moan out. He just giggled at me.

He eventually got to my boxers, in which he pulled down agonizingly slow. I sucked in a breath as I felt cold air hit my member. Bodil moved his hand up to grab it, moving his hands up and down as he stroked me. He kissed the tip then slowly dragged a finger along a vein, I moaned out his name and I scrunched the sheets in my hands as he pleasured me.

"B-bodil -ngh!" he giggled and went lower and lower with his mouth.

He started taking my hole Dick in his mouth at one point, in which I was quivering like a leaf under him and I quickly came. him swallowing my cum he placed his fingers in my mouth and I started to coat them in spit.

He started making out with me as he stuck one of his fingers up my ass, causing me to silently moan in pain and pleasure. As I started bucking down on his finger, he stuck another up my rear. I moaned louder adjusting to the strange feeling. When he had dubbed me ready he flipped me so that we were sitting me on top of his member, my chest also being flush against his. He giggled as he started to kiss me again. He slowly started to thrust up into me as I moaned into our heated kiss. Him waiting for me to adjust.

"Bodil m-move." I said weakly.

After I said that he started to pound into me, going harder with each thrust. Almost instantly he hit my prostate causing me to scream in pleasure. He angled his hips to always hit that spot, making my euphoria increase as he also reached down to pump my neglected member. I was shaking against him as I came, he gave me a sloppy kiss as he continued to pound into my over-sensitive body.

"AHH!" he called out as he came inside of me.

I was to tired to move but when he pulled out I had finally gained my senses, and a full on blush equipped itself to my face. His face matching mine as he flopped down next to me.

"H-holy c-crap Bodil." I said.

"Yeah I-I get ya." he replied just as tired as me.

I cuddled up to him as I fell asleep, his arms around me as I was thinking about what had happened. the guys probably got Seto to make a potion.

I fell asleep happy though as I was finally with the love of my life.

* * *

WHY DID I WRITE THIS GREAT NOW PEOPLE ARE GONNA ASK

WHAT THE HELL I DO EACH DAY FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK! This was in standard galactic when i wrote this oh well

Ugh why why why did I write this FFF****CCCKKK MMEEE! (gently). if you want to do something more constructive than reading this piece sh*t. It took me so long to write and being up at 5:30 everyday is the only way I was going to write this.

This is all in Zek's POV encase ya didn't know. * Sighs * if you guys ask very nicely I might write another. MIGHT! And I know lots of people look at my stories but having 1 SINGULAR review on what I do, do gets very annoying and yes if you ask for another chapter It will all be in Bodil's POV and it will also be a smut.

UGH, I just realized that if either of them decided to look for Dirty fanfiction (The series fanfiction fun) again their going to find this and I'm going to die right then and there my friends are then going to find video of my story they will try to get me to watch it and i'll have to tell them it's my story and their going to find out how F*cked up I am. GREAT! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!

~Sun and Moon Trying to not give any F*cks at 5:30 in the morning~


End file.
